


the purgatory of his hips

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Afterlife, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Aaron Burr, Getting Together, Multi, Polyamorous Alexander Hamilton, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 05:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12977415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: John has wanted to punish Aaron ever since Aaron died. They come to have a threesome with Alexander.





	the purgatory of his hips

**Author's Note:**

> for seasonofkink's holiday challenge. the prompts i got assigned were oral fixation, power play and thrill. it somehow became an afterlife au, but what can you do. the most unrealistic thing about this whole fic is that aaron burr and alexander hamilton would end up in heaven.
> 
> i hope you like it!

Ever since Aaron had died, the tension between him and John grew. John hates him to an extent because he murdered his lover, although Alexander has told him time and time again it was in a duel, that it didn't really matter. John still makes love to Alexander like back then during the war, but something is missing in their lives after their earthly lives.

"I want to punish him for what he did," John hisses as they sit in one of the benches, Aaron at one of the gardens of the afterlife.

Alexander sighs and rolls his eyes, "What's in your mind this time?"

John grins wolfishly, his teeth showing and his freckles gleaming because of the sun. "I want to fuck him," he says loud enough only for Alexander to hear. Alexander's heart quickens at those words — is John attracted to Aaron, or does he just want to have him so roughly he can't walk? The memory of those days where his legs were wobbly as he crossed the field makes him smile, but it won't be as pleasurable to Aaron, who _probably_ isn't anything like them.

"We can both..." he doesn't finish the sentence, but John's dark eyes gleam with interest at the idea. "Should I ask him?"

John nods. "Go for it."

He gets up from the bench and walks towards Aaron, touching his shoulder. He furrows his brows at the sight of Alexander; they haven't talked much ever since he got into the heavens. "Hey, Burr."

"Yes, Alexander?" he gulps and fixes his cravat. "What do you want from me?"

"Two things. You're just like Laurens and me, right?"

Aaron straightens up, looking almost terrified out of his mind. "Yes. Yes, I am."

"Then what do you say about a threesome?" he tries to lay it out smoothly, but his hands are shaking a little. He expects Aaron to be disgusted with him and with Laurens, not for his lips to curl into an easy grin.

"Of course."

He exclaims, " _Of course_?" and Aaron raises his eyebrows before chuckling. "A-alright, uh. Let's go to one of the houses here, yes?"

Aaron runs his hand through Alexander's hair suddenly, scratching his scalp with his fingers. His brown skin shines against the sun, and Alexander just thinks about how beautiful he is. He snaps out of it and goes to John, who nods and gets up. They go in stride towards one of the houses there.

There's olive oil in the room, and Alexander is hazy as he strips down of his breeches, John doing the same. Aaron takes off his coat, to then take his breeches off too. John sucks in a breath, looking at Aaron's buttocks and licking his lips.

They go to bed and, Alexander chuckles as he kisses Aaron senseless. His mouth is so warm, skin pressed against skin and lips meeting hungrily. Aaron moans against his lips, and he rocks his hips, hungry for the touch of his murderer. Part of him wonders what if someone walks on them, will they be expelled from the heavens, will they go to Hell— it only makes him work into Aaron's mouth rougher, appreciating every one of his noises.

"Alex— Alexander," Aaron breathes, John cupping his ass and kissing his neck. "God, Laurens," he says between gasps. John grunts as he grinds into Aaron, his face buried into his shoulder.

Alexander kisses him harder, rougher, his hand at his thigh, pressing together. A hand sneaks his way onto his length and his hips jerk before he moans. "Do that, do that, Burr," he hisses before going back at him. His tongue meets Aaron's, and their touch is so lustful it makes him _lose_ it, his hands exploring Aaron's body and touching everywhere.

John gets up to get the olive oil, letting it drip into his fingers. "Have you ever done this before?" Aaron shakes his head, and John smiles menacingly. Alexander drinks up Aaron's high-pitched sound of pain as John inserts a finger inside of him. "You need to be relaxed, Burr, relax into me," he says with a sneer. It's so unlike John to be like _this_ , but it's clear in his stance how John wants Aaron to have a good time and to suffer simultaneously. He adds another, curling them inside Aaron. He rocks his hips and moans high against Alexander's mouth.

He's perfect like this, his legs folded and soft groans escaping his lips. Beads of sweat are forming on his forehead, his eyes closed tight. Stunning, simply stunning. Alexander's cock is hard and unattended, but it'll be somewhere soon enough. He kisses him once again, lips parting. Aaron keeps moaning into his mouth, begging, pleading for them to do anything to him.

"You're such a whore," John hisses as he takes his fingers out of his hole, "we saw as you fucked prostitutes senseless. Guess you're in their place now, huh?"

"Laurens, _please_ —" he begs, already taken apart by their words and their foreplay. "Just... please."

John laughs, Aaron's hand wrapping around Alexander's cock. It's messy like this, his palm on Alexander's length and the other one grabbing at his thigh. John kisses Aaron's back, his spine down to the curve of his ass, probing at his entrance with two, three fingers. Aaron is a moaning mess by now, begging for John to just have him. "What's the word, Burr?"

"Please please please," he says like a chant, and Aaron's eyes close tight and pained as John shoves his dick inside of him. He bites his lip hard before a breathless moan leaves his mouth.

Alexander gets up to be kneeling on the bed, his dick at the level of Aaron's mouth. "Is this your first time doing this, too?"

"I've sucked one before," he replies, to then be broken off with a groan. It's disappointing, really — Alexander wanted to take his first time on this too, but guess John has to get that luxury. Aaron's mouth opens wide and goes to work, sucking at the head greedily. Alexander's hips jerk and oh God, Aaron's mouth is _fantastic_. Aaron doesn't stop and tears him apart with his skilled tongue, licking his underside and pulling his foreskin down with his mouth. He sucks cock like he's sucked hundreds before, and Alexander can only think, _God will find us, and we'll be banished to Hell._

John's hands are on Aaron's back as he pushes inside him with swift movements, making him moan into Alexander's length. It's an exquisite feeling, and Alexander savors it as Aaron's lips wrap around his head, and he swirls his tongue around it in circles. "God, you're so good, such a perfect w-whore, aren't you?" Alexander breathes as John fucks into Aaron, groans escaping his lips.

Aaron's eyes are closed, his back is arched slightly, almost impossible to notice if it wasn't for Alexander's eyes being fixated on it. He runs his fingers through his own hair as he thrusts lazily into Aaron's mouth, making him choke a little. "J-John, he wanted to punish you for killing me, didn't you know?" Aaron stops sucking for a second from surprise but goes back to it. Alexander moans before continuing, "I didn't want him to make you s-suffer too much, so I just... we decided—" he moans again, Aaron's mouth so, so good against his length.

"And this is what you're getting," John tells before he pushes Aaron to his knees and elbows. Aaron squawks in surprise and pulls away from Alexander's mouth for a second. He cleans the spit off his face before Alexander pulls him back into work. And then, John rams his length inside him and fucks him roughly, making Aaron moan loud against his cock. "God, don't you like that? Getting what you did to those prostitutes?" he asks before nodding at Alexander, who pushes his cock away from Aaron.

Aaron is almost lost by not having his mouth on his length, and then John slaps his backside. He yelps before saying, "Yes, I like it, I goddamn love it, Laurens, please—" John takes this as a signal to keep fucking him, and he pushes inside and rocks his hips as he enters him roughly. "God, we're going to Hell by this, fuck, fuck," Aaron breathes, and he's so much more religious than Alexander and John together.

"What a way to go then, huh?" Alexander asks, jerking himself off. Aaron's gaze drops to his length, the tip of his tongue out as John fucks him roughly, quiet groans leaving him. "What, you want my cock in your mouth?"

"Please," he pleads, his lips plump and swollen.

A thousand things go through his mind — Hell tastes _sweet_ in his mouth as long as he'll get to have sex with his lover and Aaron. "Beg," he says, a smile parting his lips, and Aaron groans in frustration. "Do you want to suck my dick or not?"

"Alex, Alexander, please, let me — I'll make you come, just please," he says with his eyes lidded, soft groans escaping his mouth between words. "Alexander?"

He gets on position and Aaron's lips meet the head, and he starts sucking, his body going forward as John takes him by his hips. "We'll go to Hell, and we'll keep punishing you, making you know you're despicable, Burr," John says between thrusts, and Aaron groans quietly against Alexander's cock. He keeps sucking with ease, and Alexander wonders how many times he's done this.

Alexander keeps his hand in the back of Aaron's head, letting out moans that he hopes will rile him up. John plunges into him with roughness, his nails digging into the man's hips. It's such a pretty picture, and for a stray second, he believes that he loves the idea of kissing Aaron in any other context. He throws it back where it came from because he _should_ be loyal to John now, even if he was so attracted to Lafayette during their relationship.

Aaron suckles onto the head of his cock, almost begging with his mouth for his climax. The fires of Hell crack in his mind as he takes his length off Aaron's mouth, jerking off before his seed goes into Aaron's mouth and cheek. "Tainted by the sin of Sodom now, aren't you?"

"I've been tainted by it for a long time," Aaron replies without any doubt before groaning at John's cock up his ass. Alexander's starting to be oversensitive, but he still jerks off as he gets off the bed and watches John fuck his mortal enemy. One of the hands in the man's hips goes down to his hard, red, unattended length; Alexander's cock hardens as Aaron groans and whimpers at getting jerked off.

"Ask if you can come," John tells him.

Aaron's eyes are lidded, his breath coming in ragged. "Please, Laurens, can I, can I co-come?"

"No," he says before plunging back into him with the same strength as before. A hand on his hip and the other in his length, he jerks him off as he fucks him. "You're so pretty, Burr, so whorish, almost; you'd - you'd sink into your knees for any man, wouldn't ya?"

"Yeah, Laurens, just — let me come, please."

"No," he repeats, and Aaron whines as he fucks him rough. It's such a hot sight, to see his lover have sex with someone else, that someone else being his mortal enemy — Alexander's grip on his dick gets rougher. He loves it, how Aaron makes noises and closes his eyes tight.

"Come for me," John tells him after a minute of silence, a stroke going to Aaron's dick and him going relaxed. He comes into John's hand, his breath ragged and short. "Fuckin' perfect, fuckin' lovely." He kisses the back of Aaron's head, and he purrs like a cat, seed dripping off his torso.

"That was..." Aaron breathes as he tries to compose himself. His eyes are lidded, and he seems tired out of his mind; Alexander doesn't blame him. He really got pounded. "Amazing. Can you put your fingers with my seed on my mouth, Laurens?"

"Oh-ho," John laughs as he does as he's told, " _Naughty_."

Aaron licks at his fingers and cleans them off; John can only smile as he does so. "Good boy." Aaron seems to glow under the praise like he's a dog. It makes Alexander chuckle, and he goes up to him and caresses his cheek.

"I've always..." Aaron doesn't complete the sentence, fiddling with his hands.

"What, Burr?"

Aaron glances up at him with his puppy eyes, a nervous smile on his lips. "I've always loved you, you know?" And Alexander just stares, fear taking control of him, and Aaron loves him, and— "I know you don't feel the same, I know."

"Burr," he says, hissing lowly, " _Aaron Burr, sir_ , didn't you notice how much I admire you when I was younger? God, I fantasized about sucking you off when I was twenty."

"Alex —" John starts, his cheeks flushed pink. "You never told me."

Alexander smiles and fixes his hair. "We can work."

"We're three people! We're three _men_!" Aaron tries, and Alexander shuts him up (it's the reverse for once) by kissing him, rough and yet caring. Aaron has a hand on his bearded cheek, careful, and Alexander's heart could explode.

"We can work," he repeats before turning to kiss John. "Maybe we'll go to Hell for this," he says when he pulls away from his first lover. "But _God_ , that just makes me want to love you two better and harder."

"Harder," John says, grinning like a goddamn idiot.

Alexander scowls, "Oh, grow up."

" _You_ sent me a joke about the length of your nose!"

Aaron watches the exchange with a smile. He rolls his eyes before kissing Alexander again. "Let's dress up, boys." When they're back to their clothes, Aaron turns to John. "And what do you think about me, John Laurens? Don't you hate me?"

"I don't get why he would love you," John says, crossing his arms. "You _shot_ him. But I respect that because I love him."

"Understandable," Aaron mutters before he kisses his cheek. John goes red again.

Alexander laughs, and hey, maybe all three of them _can_ work like this.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is [here](http://www.transhamburr.tumblr.com), feel free to send asks, prompts or just about anything. please leave a comment if you liked this!


End file.
